1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a fan system, and particularly to a fan system with a switching module.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, controlling the speed of a fan by Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) reduces power consumption and noise emanating from the fan. To connect the fan to a PWM device the cable of the fan must be opened to expose the wire core so as to connect the PWM device to the fan. However, when many fans in a computer system must be connected to a PWM device, the power cables to the fans must be cut and spliced one by one, and this process is time consuming and laborious, resulting in low testing efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.